Always from everything
by okt7
Summary: A foreign fighter comes berk. Willy unwittingly dislocates all the days that Toothless. And while trying to save Hiccup, new adventures, and learn to trust each other. Nothing is what it seems, so it's better if we keep our eyes open. ;)


_... Finally! I arrived to Berk. The Nothing of Hope passing I started getting impatient._

_Hi, my name is Partridge. I am a 17 year old viking dragon warrior guy. Two weeks ago'll sail to the crazy home, Mata-hand fury, Johann Tarder company of:_

- ... And so it was that after all my seagull Kovalcki saved the world peninsula that has been delivered in time before the letter in front of an important tribal meeting. Good thing, otherwise it would take place now hit the tropics and the War of the Dagons natives ...

_I finally landed docks Berk!_

- Thank you for bringing me this far Johann. How much do I owe you? - I tried not to look as if he wanted to jump into the water to escape from him and his storys.

- Come Partridge, because you were not here, not me zargattak the pirates and the fierce, in addition to more companies and audiences have proven to be good. - Turned to enter into a slip knot in one of the ship's railing freestanding peckére. While not paying attention to my forehead banging his nerves.

- Thank you again, but now I'm ... - jupted the jetty and waved to him.

- Not at all. - I started to be happy ... - Just one more thing Partridge! - My eyes have completely lost hope.

- Yes? - I turned back suddenly.

- I would tie this rope to the other end of the jetty? - Offered me.

- Of course. - Snatched.

- In the meantime, tell me which story you liked the most? - Propped himself against the railing.

- Honest ... Johann? I think you're a great storyteller, but I think once you write your stories. - Lie to me, and when I tried to pull the knot Mineo.

- You know it's a great idea, I could start with that ...

- Now I have to go to Johan, I wish you a good slice. - I was heading my hand, and he struck immediately.

- I also like it! - Thanks to Thor! I started to walk up the stairs ...

I_ love to fly, but fly even better, but you would have to fly such a distance murder._

_The home-headed and friendly alliance with each other._

_Then he met the two islands, crazy, when the war began 300 years ago. At that time, we have monitored the activities of the Red Death, but since there was a huge gap between the islands, have constituted a threat to us. The Berkies so far helped to healers and architects, we sent them to the flares that were collected during the raid, it was our idea, to produce an odor during combustion, which disrupts the flying attackers._

_My people have always lived in peace with the dragons. We wanderings dating back to the cake, we were once a great people, but we split up five tribes. Drifted apart, everyone had their own mystical animals, whom he revered and learned to live with._

_The people of Furies live together, we just call ourselves that Humagons._

_But not entirely friendly for visiting Wanting a favor, come to meet. Scuttle, who is the cousin brother, asked for my help dragon air mail two weeks ago, and I immediately got up the road. Maybe it's better that way, took place in the home were not very good impression on me._

Top of the stairs argument, adopted a familiar face. It was loud in the gut. Suddenly, I remembered a lot of childhood memories I spent with her, while the blacksmith taught to fight and master station. Back then, the two brother and sister went to an eye. We were like a dragon rider and now Hiccup friends.

If something does not change it, then the arms, the legs and the old, optimistic smile, which now seemed unusually strange because nowadays nobody was looking at me like that.

- Hello, Partridge. How was your trip? - Greeted me kindly.

- Welcome to Gobber, well thank you. Not bad, I survived, I admit it's good to be here! - I said honestly.

- You can not because it came before? I had been here a warrior like you. You will not believe what happened, since I have you here! When it is, since Hiccup and Toothless beat the Red Death? Nor was now. - Told me enthusiastically.

We shook hands and started to walk towards the village, while I could hardly get a word as he told the adventures of the past few months while I was away.

- Hiccup really became a big hero dragon rider.

- Yes, it reminds me of you when you were that age.

- Thank you, I think. - I was not in the mood to catch the already high praise indeed. Although not winced nor any facial muscles, Beef loud I think he felt that all was not well in my behavior. I was afraid that sooner or later it raises some questions, so I spoke to soon.

- I'm sorry that I could come long ago, but recently was home to many things, not just the best kind. - Finally a voice choked a little at the end of the sentence.

- Yes, I've heard rumors that ... - interrupted him.

- Beef loud, I do not want to talk about it. I'm not here to share in the mourning, which is already enough for me to come alive.

- I'm sorry, just know that your father was my friend, I feel sympathy for him and the rest of society towards.

- ... Thank you. - We arrived at the village. Many old people are welcomed, I tried to force myself to cut a smile and a good picture, but I saw the man's eyes sorry for me, and it's very frustrating. If it was not for Beef loud and I want anyone compassion ... well whatever.

We have reached Hablalyék house. Burly deadpan was not hard to spot. That is tinkering with something ... a dragon? I need this ...

- Have figured out that once Stoick dragon is going to take? You might start to believe in miracles again? - Stoick first uncomprehending face turned to me only, but when I saw her smile erupted from great beard.

- Partridge, nice to see you again! - He said as he hugged amicably. Although I was higher than Stoick, it was not much, and much thinner, but my people mivérten great shape.

- Otherwise I do not, uncle!

- How are you? Long time no see! Well grown. - Said enthusiastically, even though I saw it, wanted to ask you something which you know to be answered quickly, because they are made somewhere Tornado. The dragon's name there I knew that it was written by the nest.

- Thanks for your question. I'm fine. - I could see that completily can not tell you the truth, but the tribe chief knew me to ask what is good and what is not.

- Very well. I'm sorry, but I have to go to a tribal meeting. Hiccup's in the house, you will be happy. But I do not think it is Toothless now. Talk to me, is what to make up for. How long are you staying? How did you find out a solution to the problem? - He asked.

- I do not know if I want to match Hiccup before the solution. - I replied.

- The region of interest is still empty, you kept right. - Offered with pride. - Make yourself at home.

- Thank you, but I saw a hurry, do not keep you. - I said maybe a little misunderstood jerk focus at the moment is my best gratituted.

-In fact, I'll see you later. - Patted my shoulder, took off the blue Thonder drum and he was gone. Gobber also said goodbye because he was doing in the blacksmith shop and wanted to leave with Hiccup alone.

I wanted to knock, but I heard a swish pair of wings. Are you a dragon dispose of used in the nearby bushes. A sparkling green eyes scanned me.

As I knocked on the door, slipped as quickly as it came. It was not hard to figure out that trying to sneak up on Toothless. You may have knocked a bit loud because of a Monsters Nightmare and Groncel looked right at me.

- What are you guys looking at? - For some reason has become a very hurry, and I smiled with satisfaction.

Scuttle is a meaningless "Buj on" humming replied. I entered the house, I did not see anyone on the ground floor.

- Scuttle - no response. I started up the stairs.

- Or buddy up? - I called him so often.

- Partridge? I'm in my room! - Shouted down enthusiastically. I went into it, and I have a strong hi greeted with.

- Good to're home. How long have you been here? - He asked with interest.

- One and a half, maybe two hours. I talked to your dad, I saw streetcar and bowel sounds are Toothless.

- Back from? - Asked eagerly.

- No, it's lurking around the house, I think about me ... but wait! Come back? Why, where have he been?

- That's just it, I do not know nowadays often go for days and do not know where. - He said a little gobble.

- ... That's why you called me here? Because sometimes out walking? Hiccup, he is a dragon, in addition to a Night fury, you can not tie up.

- you misunderstood me, the problem is the problem! - Said convincingly, I was only about five seconds because I do not get what you wanted.

- I do not understand what you're saying.

- Well, I wrote the letter. - Looked at me with a straight face.

- I do not remember ...! Johann Trader sailed for two weeks, plus be glad to come at all, as the state was at home, I'm glad I came out of my room.

- I'm sorry, I heard what happened and ...

- Anyway, I prefer to say what help at all to do with Toothless?

- Of course, the problem stems from Toothless!

- For what? - I asked incredulously.

- Toothless acting strange lately.

- What do he do?

- Maybe if you'd let me finish. - A sigh of exasperation. - Aggressively take action against other dragons, as well as with those who do not pose a threat. Not once came home wounded, when I ask him what fraction of grumbling turned away from me. I am afraid that the other dragon hates him for some reason, excluded and bullied, but I do not know why. - Said regretfully.

- Now you know where it is?

- Not really.

- Hmm, well, that's wrong, in this case, we need to find, we need to talk to him, preferably before you into trouble again.

- I can not, I tried!

- Have you tried, but I did not.

- Why would you, if you do not go? Toothless did not even know you.

- The dragons are capable of a kind of telepathic connection between themselves and the people able to understand this, so to speak, so like I understood thee.

- Do you think it works, if you talk to him?

- I did not talk to him, I just turn down what he says to you. So it will be easier to find out what the problem.

- It also might work! - Of course, that could work. What do you think? Off we went to the house to search for the dragon said.

- Where Toothless used to spend most of your time?

- In the valley! - Cut it right away.

- You can go there. - Even before we left had, I went downstairs to my room on my bed and threw the málhámat, you closed the door and turned to Scuttle.

- Departures. - Nodded and exited the house.

I walked there and bushes crouching deep in the soil studied Night fury footprints.

- I'm not lost, I really Toothless was here. It may come to that point wanted to get, but I interrupted my arrival. - Hiccup also came closer and looked at things.

- If you really were here, you could be in a good reason too. Search for it. - And pointed towards the Hollo cliff.

On the way scuttle told you long ago take valley, where he shot and fell down to which direction. Still seemed to be dug, large impact pressure. The felled trees were beginning to grow back. The place where Toothless finally landed, yet there lay the rope Bolas cut into shreds and stone weights. Time has taken its toll on iron this gun, but that was not it beautifies the memory of what ides. It looked good while walking Scuttle.

We were 10 meters from the entrance to the valley, I saw Will in valley as he was drinking, but he did not see Hiccup.

- Toothless! - Exclaimed questioningly, before quickly shut his mouth.

- What are you doing? It should not have to shout because I believe then you're mad or something. Anyway there drinking, loud footsteps must felfigyelnie, so he will not know what to believe. - Nodded and removed his hand from his mouth.

We went down to the pool, you've seen him Hiccup, we began louder bar to scroll, this toothless head snapped up. He picked up a defensive position, but when he saw Hiccup, eased the rigid posture and spiky look.

- Toothless, relax, I'm the Hiccup!

~ What are you doing here? ~ Asked intently.

- We're here to help. - I replied.

- I say something?

- Yes, I'll interconnected ourselves mentally and we can talk, if you're in it, Toothless. ~ Finally watched it.

~ Who are you? You're not human, it's about seem. A man has no such dark scaly skin, and claws of these phosphorescent eyes.

- My name is Partridge, and I'm not really human. The people might say half-dragon, so I am able to talk with you, I'm in here with Hiccup and fraternal cousin related.

~ Well, that explains a lot of things, but that may have been related? I do not belong to the same race.

- I really care about this, or what we came for? - I asked impatiently, I did not want to reveal everything about myself Toothless, at least not yet.

~ Scuttle still be allowed, but I have longed to ferreting in my head.

- We can not read your mind, just connect the three of us.

~ Why should I believe you?

- I have a better idea?

~ Okay, but I want to talk to Hiccup, not you.

- I'm so good.

- You guys talking about? - Asked Hiccup.

- Convinced her to talk to you, but only you, I just pull the connection.

- I will make it.

- All right, but be prepared, mental relationship between two different species can not create a simple, little will have a headache.

~ Just do it already! ... ~ Toothless said impatiently.

I looked at him nervously, and then concentrated. murmures and both received their heads.

- All right, the connection is established.

I did not have two seconds and they both knew it.

- It's a little strange, well whatever. Toothless, now that we understand each other, tell me why you're acting out of yourself lately? he asked somewhat strictly Hiccup.

~ You really do not seem to, which is in front of you? ~ Said lost hope quite Toothless voice.

- Is not. So would you please lighten up?

Sometimes you should open up your eyes, you know! And if you do not fall down so that we hurt, you really misjudged you!

- What if I do not talk in riddles and finally tell me why you acting like a sulky seal! Communicated to go and what to do for days why the other dragons will bear thee in their vicinity?

~ What if once in my perspective, attempting to see things? In principle, the best friend, you should know if something is all torn!

- I'm sorry that I'm not and I can not Night Fury a dragon's point of view to look at things! - Scuttle shouted.

~ Well that's the thing that I AM ALONE - Toothless roared back, then turned and ran.

- Toothless noo, come back! - Shouted the Vikings desperately.

As soon disappeared from sight, the mental connection is aborted immediately. So I could not track down where he went.

- I did not mean to yell at you, it's just so bothered by this thing. - Said of regret and sadness in his voice.

- In these times, if you worry too much for someone. - I replied.

- Then we go?

- No, let's tomb by himself, and then he calmed down when it comes to you.

- What did he mean that he was alone? After all, here I am to him and the rest of the dragon ...

- Maybe you're my best friend, but just a man, most dragons do not come out well.

- Do you think you lonely? But ... but, knowing this help? No other crazy, Night fury. And no offense, but I can not solve my father's last used.

- I did not buy it, and besides, I think your dad's plan, according to what it'll take you to my home in or Night Fury island , neither of you would not be good.

- So what do we do? When you come back, if not, you will not know what's wrong.

- You might try the method to what he said.

- What do you think?

- Ask the other dragon.

- All right, let's go to school for the others ..

When driving, we saw that deadpan in the distance approaching crazy, but .. do not go to the village, but rather the opposite end of the island.

- Someone lives there, Hiccup? - View up at me blankly.

- You do not know? He lives with mold. He lost birds in the village, he would do anything to go far aways the dragons. - For frowned.

- Really? When I was much like you did not show up even with mold so Toothless. I have always believed knowledgeable people, so why can he hates dragons.

- Well, you thought wrong. - Said simply and looked back at the thread subject matter.

- What does he want from her deadpan? - Hiccup's eyes sparkled doubt.

- I do not know, but I hope not again deceive your father with some stupid dragons.

- What if we find out ..? - Stalled out.

- I do not want to spy on dad, and besides, what do we say to him if we get caught?

- Do not be afraid, then straighten both of us, and then we say that Toothless searched.

- Point Mildew? You think you believe that? - I shrugged, grunted and nodded agreement.

We walked down the steep section, we found an old fallen tree hollow. Great little raft will be. I grabbed one end and it was rolled into the sea. I broke off a nearby oak tree with a long branch. With the right hand I did Scuttle left shoulder on the other hand.

- Now what are you?

- Interdiction jump. - I smiled reassuringly.

- It may not be good ideaa ..! - Do not have time to finish, he suddenly lifted up and a quick jump six feet two feet came plummeting downwards the trunk, maybe it really was not a good idea because the makeshift raft nearly split in half. Scuttle and I think I put down roots in the underground metal pins.

- You see, it was not so bad? - Joking with him.

- It was like .. never .. more .. we do not do (gulp) .. nothing. Right? - laughed up bit.

- All right.

Slowly I started out ahead of ourselves the "paddle". Scuttle sat down and stopped shaking.

Worth over beyond the landing point we found ourselves in garden mold, flap my nose horrible stench. However, I knew what the secret garden of mold.

- Ugh .. I do not know which is worse, the subject matter of the Dragon, or the smell of cabbages ..? - Hiccup only half a smile, chuckle.

- Be thankful that you do not need for you to cultivate many times ... but for us, punish.

- Believe me, my brothers and I also went through it, but it did not have to fear that the dragons revenge and picked him calmly and lambs. - The memoir smiled, but not just me, is Hiccup. Magic mushrooms grown there, the malicious cabbage guard sheep.

It was time for revenge. I measured the size of the dragon scream it to the eyes and blurred megdermedve collapsed. I Scuttle and also a good brofist.

Coming in closer to the house, the door we saw tornadoes. As someone who ignored the nap thing. Suddenly raised his head and looked at me, I kept my finger in front of the number. He lay back without bothering about.

I went to the door and there I started to listen:

- He gave me a roll of Dagur One rebel soldier, it's all in the fierce military maneuvers. If my son or my nephew's attention would surely elakarnák read his usual give it to you that this is not just accidentally happen.

- And what's in it for me comes from this? - Mould said the usual deep, growling voice. Deadpan frustrated sigh.

- Ensures cabagge get double the price to sell in the village.

- Agreed! - Deadpan and snatched the scroll from the hand.

I remember that I mentioned a loud Bela Skrill that closed a glacier, of course, this is not looking good eye, but he did not tell me where he is. I am sure that it is in the rolls of the Skrilll. Somehow you have to get it.

Stoick turned and approached the door, turned around, and hiccup run away as indicated, go to the beach.

Crouched, watching the boss will fly towards the village.

- What are you talking about my father? - He clenched his fists and looked into his eyes loosened.

- Nothing special, just cabagge the sale of mold. - I did not want to lie, but I wanted to take to accomplish this alone. Scuttle nodded. Back raft and headed down to the docks.

A plan concocted during my rowing, and the consequences carefully evaluated. I knew what it takes to unleash the Skrill out. A deal must be connected to ... with Dagur.

* * *

At last we reached the school. Huccup friends already know from before, but still not dragons, heard their names and what kind of.

It seems that only fish blood and Astrid were here.

- Hey guys, long time no see you!

- Hello Partridge. We love you too. What are you doing? - Fishlegs said.

- Toothless case came to help. We've talked with him, but did not get much.

- You talked to him? And you can answer - Astrid asked incredulously.

- You know, people Partridge able to communicate with the dragons, Astrid. - Fishlegs said protectively. Although this is only planted a shovel.

- Well, I'm sorry, but I can not believe it. - Said incredulous expression on his face.

- You want me to prove it? - I asked him in the end.

- Yes, I want to see with my own eyes!

A female Groncel and Stormfly were not so far away from us. I knew that Astrid's the car and walked over to her. Soft sutyorogással asked him something, and when I left I thanked responded to continue the job.

I went back to the others, I went there Astrid, squatted down to her level, and whispered in his ear what Stormfly said. Astrid became pale and his eyes widened in shock.

- What did Stormfly? - Hiccup asked curiously.

- NOTHING - Astrid called Hiccup and a strong hit in the upper arm to make her flinch together. I prefer to let the scene without comment.

- Now do you believe me?

- Yes! - Cut it straight. As Hiccup has been busy with his shoulder, Fishlegs said.

- And now what's the plan? - He asked.

- Well, as the debate on Fogatlannal did not work. Therefore, we ask the other dragon. - I looked at him.

- So ... where do we start? - Asked Hiccup finally come to himself.

- First, the dragon friends ask. - We went to the previously mentioned two dragons. The Groncel, that Meatlug was asleep, so I asked for help from Stormfly again.

- Stormfly you do not know what's wrong with Toothless the other dragon? - After completing the preening, looking at me.

~ Honestly, I have no idea Partridge. With us you never behave in the usual strangely, it would be better if you ask me the terrible masterpieces, such a rumor nests that they know everything that happens on the island. ~ Replied and pointed to three Terrible Terror. I thanked him and we went to the little dragons.

- Hey guys, could you help me? - For unrully stopped and looked at me.

~ You speak the language? ~ Asked of them.

- Yes. - I nodded.

~ What is it? ~ Asked another.

- I do not know what's wrong with the other dragon Fogatlannal, you know the with the Night fury. - This question I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

- I do not understand what is so funny in this.

~ You are so misunderstood something dragon boy, not the other dragon with Toothess is wrong, but the more Toothless dragon. ~ Replied.

Now all four of his mind put the pieces together. Toothless really has behaved strangely because he was lonely, being the only crazy, Night Fury.

I thanked the little dragons help, they said goodbye and flew away.

I've started to get dark, I Hiccup and we decided to go back to his house. Along the way, we said goodbye to the others as well.

- Now what do we do? - Hiccup said sadly.

- For once, I have no idea. - Admitted reluctantly. After a few minutes' walk our way to get past the person you least expect, toothless. He was sitting on top of the trunk and heads of house seemed to be waiting for us, at least Hiccup. He jumped down and ran to his friend there.

- Buddy! Where have you been? It scared me! - Viking enthusiastically shouted, while he also rushed toward and embraced him. I looked Toothless, who nodded his head, I knew what he wanted, the connection is already set it.

~ Hiccup Sorry, did not mean what I said! ~ Said terribly repentant tone.

- It's okay, but it's true that I hurt other dragons because you alone?

~ Well ... yes. - Confessed sadly - I hate to see that there are so many of the other dragons, it's gone horribly on my nerves and I do not normally deal with. Sorry. ~ Said and his voice cracked.

- It's okay, you know that as long as I'm with you, will never be alone! However, the rest of the dragon have to apologize! - For Toothless winced slightly. I understand exactly what you feel because of your pride.

- And, of course, will be here Partridge, who will help us. - Toothless finally looking at me.

~ You're not sorry. Did not have to be so antagonistic to you.

- Forget it, I was not in the best mood lately. Two weeks ago things have happened to me, so that sad to me also evoked similar to this world hatred and loneliness.

~ Why? What happened to you? ~ Toothless for this question Hiccup was curious.

- Let's just enough for the time being, I've lost a few, a person very close to me, how I would rather not want to know.

~ How did you go on?

- I could not - I admitted, after some hesitation - Maybe I never will know.

Finally started to get dark. We wished each other good night and parted ways. Hiccup and Toothless went to a flight last night, good to finally reconciled, but what will be even more Toothless smooting ...

I went to my old room, I was a bit tired of the two-week road ship. It's good to be free flounce sleep.

The house got a few pieces of wood, I entered the dressing room and went to the boiler. I opened the timber and packed the last occasion was put back a few hot coals in between, and they shut the furnace door.

I went to the fountain in the center of the village and a few rounds of these in the house wore a vat of water.

I was putting away my clothes into the vat. I tilted the edge of my forehead I put a warm wet cloth. I put my hands on the wall of the tub and sighed and let him out in the last two punishment three weeks and then I started thinking a good idea that it's all about. I do not want to Skrill imrisoned frozen in ice, but I would put Hiccup with no risk if the plan goes wrong.

I have no worries while you realize how much time is left. More than likely they dozed off in the water.

I heard as deadpan Tornado prowled around rotating. Get down on the floor and Scuttle Toothless saddle.

I pointed my hand and I started to look at the water. Although my skin is more like a dragon as a man of was as wrinkled as mold cabbage. The thought gave me the only warm water is cold.

Pierced raining, and since it was not under me some carpet or something, almost almost fell back.

Regaining my balance I wrapped the towel around me and I picked up a clean room footwear. Summoning my clothes by the time I stepped out of the bathroom, I found myself in front of Toothless.

- What are you looking at?

~ Nothing, I did not think it could be someone who is wrinkled like Gothi. ~ One snorted up then walked back upstairs. I have looked after him with clenched fists and growling. _Therefore, you will get more tomorrow!_

Rested. One could say that the usual evening melancholy came over me:

_All the time just to stay in some of the memories were in my head. I turned my back and started to stare at the moon through the window._

_I would be here for a while, but I will have vengeance for them. Do you hear? Catch you earn, and if you find you have paid for the reason you took them from me. And I'll find you, Bradwell! And you Runa (clutching my necklace), this I swear!_

The moon was followed by eyelid movement, and slowly closed.


End file.
